The Future Visit
by Mrs-N-Uzumaki
Summary: Who was he? Where did he come from? Is he really the Yondaime? If he was that hero, then how is he still alive? -- Another Naruto 'time-travel' fic.
1. Prologue

I decided to start another fanfic :D don't worry, if you're still into 'a new journey begins' I'm still continuing it but I started another cause I lost interest of that story ages ago.

Anywayz I don't know how I came with the idea, it just popped into my head. I can't help myself into writing stories involving time travelling hehe! So I hope you enjoy it and please Review at the end :P

------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

-----------------------------------------------------------

_I ran through the forest with top speed. Chasing the enemy that stumbled across the village. The S-rank criminals that caused massive amount of damage to the hokage tower including my office. _

_They escaped from the konoha prison on that night two days ago, and ever since that night, we have been trying to capture them. There has been no trail of where they lurched to, but I now finally found a trail and I'm getting closer to the enemies by the second. _

_I must quickly move before they get away. I saw two ANBUs approaching me._

"Hokage-sama," _the guy with the owl mask spoke, _"We were not able to locate them, we have found no trail to where they left,"

"It's no matter," _I spoke back; _"I found them already. They are heading North East from this direction; I'll send you a signal once I need back up,"

"Hai!" _They both replied and left in a puff of smoke._

_I continued running and there, I spotted one of the enemies. I quickly prepared myself to attack from behind. I jumped on a branch, continued moving with my top speed, and hid at every corner I get the chance so I will not be spotted._

_I was about an inch away from the enemy as I grabbed his mouth before any of his other companions, which were moving further, to see him._

"Alright," _I began after I took him for a little chat in a safe spot, _"I want you to tell me everything you know about your little group,"

"Like hell!" _he responded, _

_I gave a cocky smirk,_ "See this kunai in my hand? I can kill you in an instant if you dare move or even fidget,"

"Go ahead and kill me! I wouldn't tell a thing to you!" _he glared,_

"Look, you have broken the law by escaping nearly twice this month. That leads you and your little squad to execution," _I gave him a stern look, _"If you tell me what you are planning, then I'll spare your life and give you a second chance,"

_The opponent took a deep breathe_, "I will never disobey my allies; you can send me to a pit of fire if you like, I'm not telling you squat!"

_I sighed deeply, this may be a criminal but he's still honest to his team. If he wouldn't say anything, then I would have to keep following his companions. I took out long rope that was made with great amount of my chakra, so no matter how hard he tries to escape from it, he could never break it._

"Alright," _I began, _"You will stay here tied till the ANBUs find you and so now I'm going to deal with your group,"

_I stood up and closed my eyes with concentration. I took a deep breathe and used my two hands to make the chakra hand seal. I used all my senses to track down what I could find. I opened my eyes and gave myself a smirk. Found ya!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Where is he?" One of the criminals blurted out,

"He was right behind us! How could he just disappear?!" the other spoke,

"The hokage must have gotten to him,"

"Damn him and his speed!"

"What do we do?"

"We continue moving, and while we do so, we need to find a way to get rid of him…"

"It's impossible! It's like getting a cat to bark! He's got no weakness whatsoever, you tell me how are we going to get rid of him?!"

The other thought for a second, "I got it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I stumbled across a tree and spotted the enemies. I made three kage bunshins and attacked from behind. _

"So you finally shown yourself!" _one of the enemies said as I held them tight by their necks. _

"Get ready hokage-_sama,_" _the other spoke._

_Get ready for what? But before I could think, I saw a gleam of light in my eyes and then the next thing I knew…I was travelling down a pitch black hole…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! That was one long prologue! Lolz sorry I just couldn't help myself!

So anyway, I don't think I'll be getting this done any sooner cause I gotta write about my other fanfiction.

Anyway PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!!! You know you want to ;D

Lots of luff

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	2. Chapter 1: The fourth hokage, or is it?

Hey, I decided to leave my other story aside for now (don't be mad at me) only cause I'm seriously getting tired of it and I have no clue what to write so far T.T

So I'm going make another chapter of this story, hope you like :)

Disclaimer: No, no and definately nope!

-

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1:** The fourth hokage...or is it?

-----------------------------------------------------------

The three ninjas, with their feet readied, dropped to the ground. All preparing themselves to fight. However, before they could attack each other, they stopped and looked at their surroundings. There weren't trees or the forest where they were a minute ago; they were in a middle of a…class?

_Where the hell did they take me? _Thought the brave hokage. He looked again to his surroundings. _Wait a minute, this place is…_

Before he could think again, one of the other ninjas attacked behind with a kunai in his hand, but the valiant shinobi easily dodged with his incredible speed. He took out a kunai himself and sneaked behind the attacker. The current hokage held his kunai onto the opponent's neck on one hand and used the other to hold his enemy's arms back.

_Okay, I got this one but where is the other? _Thought the hokage, _Why am I even in my old academy class? _

He paid attention to his old class and stared at the people in it. He noticed Iruka sensei was there too, who happened to stay stood with widened eyes and an expression of disbelief.

"Iruka-sensei," he began, "Don't just stand there, I need you take the students outside now,"

Iruka stood there even more stunned, "Yondaime-sama?" the chuunin replied,

"What?" the hokage stared confusingly, "Look Iruka, I haven't got time for this, I need you to do this one thing for me,"

The opponent that was held laughed cockily.

"What's so funny?" he responded sternly. Only to get another laugh like it, but not from the same person he's holding but from the other criminal who was holding onto a twelve-year-old blonde with a kunai ready to strike his heart.

The hokage froze stunned, to see the students in the classroom, were his old classmates. He immediately realized now what they have been planning all along.

"Careful now hokage-sama," began the criminal holding the student, "You wouldn't want a him hurt now would you?" he smiled cruelly,

"Naruto!" Iruka sensei called out to the twelve-year-old hostage,

"Let him go," the hokage ordered,

"You first," The other replied. The loyal shinobi released the criminal. The enemy held the hokage's hands behind so he would make sure he wouldn't attack.

The other foe smirked, "You do realize, I've got your future…in the palm of my hands…"

The hokage glared.

"…And I can erase it. Just. Like. That,"

"Let me go you scumbag!" Shouted Naruto, "What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing yet," the enemy replied,

Naruto looked at him confusedly. Every student in the class did. They were all frightened to how the strangers suddenly arrived from nowhere into the classroom. Iruka had to do something quick before he loses an important student to him. Sneakily, Iruka stood behind the enemy ready to strike. He clenched his fist tight and threw it at the foe. Unfortunately, the enemy was too fast for him, so he grabbed Iruka's punch and kicked him onto the wall.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled,

"It's over boy!" the enemy grabbed his kunai and prepared to assault him. "What th-??" the next thing he knew, he received a kick on his face, sending him to the wall.

The rival looked up to see, the familiar cloak the blond hokage owned as he stood in front of Naruto.

"YOU?!" the enemy yelled, "But how?!"

The enemy's partner was still holding onto the hokage, only to realize that it wasn't the real body he was hanging onto after sending a kunai through a clone.

"You shouldn't underestimate me. Ever!" the blond hokage began, he turned to face Naruto, "You, stay with Iruka and don't get in my way, understood?" Naruto nodded weakly as the hokage and his enemies began fighting throughout the classroom.

_Such incredible speed, _Iruka thought in amazement, _I haven't seen speed like this since…since…the fourth hokage. Could it be, is it truly him?_

Iruka stood watching in astonishment, he needed to get help quickly, but he just wouldn't move. He paid close attention to how the mysterious blonde fought.

"I'm going to end this. NOW!" the hokage began. He created hand seals and chakra started to develop throughout his body. Very unusual chakra. The blonde closed his eyes and when he opened them, they weren't his usual cerulean blue. They were now blood red. He gave a cocky smirk at the enemies.

"So it's true," one of the enemy began frighteningly, "the stories I herd, were factual,"

_This chakra…_Iruka thought, _I felt this chakra before…the sinful, vile chakra…_

"It's over," the blonde man spoke, but not with his usual soft voice, but with a threatening growl.

"Get us outta here," One criminal whispered to the other, "Quick!" The other prepared the jutsu as he made his last seal.

"Don't worry. We'll be back. And when we do…" Light covered the classroom as the last words were herd before silence spread out throughout the students, "…We'll make sure we finish what we've started."

The blonde hokage ran towards his enemies sending them a kick, but only to hit a wall; which crashed down into pieces.

"KUSO!" the man yelled as he punched the last standing piece of the wall, "They got away,"

Whispers began to fill the soundless room. "It's the Yondaime!" One girl yelled.

"Hmm?" the hokage whispered to himself,

"See, see?!" the same student spoke,

"No it's not!" another pupil rebelled,

"Yes it is! I saw his pictures in the history books, it's him alright,"

"Okay, let me point out a few things. Number one, the fourth hokage did NOT wear an orange cloak with black patterned flames on the bottom; it was white with red flames. And number two…" she pointed her finger at the older blonde, "Since when did the fourth hokage have six lines in his face?"

_Six lines?_ Iruka stood confused, _now why does that sound so familiar……?_

-

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally! I had time to write a chapter to one of my stories :D

Well, I hope this made sense to you, if you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them but I'm not giving you spoilers ;P

Anywayz, plz plz plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review, it'd be so nice of you :D

Many thnx,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	3. Chapter 2: The ex class clown

Hey everyone, just stoppin' by to update another chappy. I'm in a happy mood cause it's my Birthday D, Wow! I'm officially fifteen now! Hehe! So enjoy the story ;P

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto….for now...(Lolz Kiddin')

-

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2:** The ex-class clown

-----------------------------------------------------------

Everyone stood staring at the mysterious blonde who fought with outstanding speed and power. The blonde hokage stared back in disbelief to see his old friends at such young age again.

"…Six lines in his face?" the student finished,

Iruka stood confused, _wait a minute,_ he sighed, _it's not him…he died twelve years ago, he'll never return…But this guy, why is he so familiar…_

The mystifying blonde walked towards Naruto. His eyes were as blue as the deep cerulean ocean. He bent down to Naruto and stared with incredulity. Naruto stared back with the same blue eyes and held the identical expression of the hokage.

_I can't believe it…_thought the hokage, _this boy…really is…_

"Wh-who are you?" Naruto asked feeling uneasy towards this man,

The blonde man snapped out of his thoughts and stood back up. "No need to worry," he chuckled and scratched his head, "Sorry about the interruption…and the damage, you just continue with what you were doing and I can have a word with your sensei," he faced Iruka.

Iruka looked up and spoke to his concerned students, "Okay, everyone. Please sit back down and continue working from page thirty three in your books,"

Everyone nodded uncertainly and sat down. While Iruka and the blonde hokage walked towards the outside of the classroom door. Both stared with awkward silence between each other.

"So…" Iruka began, "Mind introducing yourself?"

The blonde man closed his eyes thinking, _should I tell him? Or not? It won't help if I just lie, so I guess I'll have to be truthful. _

"I will tell you everything so long as I can trust you to keep it to yourself," he replied, Iruka nodded, "And you will have to believe me, no matter how crazy it sounds,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The class sat noiseless trying to listen to their teacher's conversation. Naruto stood up and stared through the narrow space of the classroom door. Shortly, many followed him.

---------------------

The hokage sighed, "Look at me Iruka-sensei, do you recognize me?"

Iruka looked puzzled. He carefully examined the blonde's face. Deep down, he feels he knows this person but where from?

"I know I was a pain during my academy years. Having to go through dealing with my mischief and giving me detention, I know I wasn't a perfect student and many people believed I was just a burden in the village. But, of all the villagers, you believed I could succeed if I have faith in myself," the blonde gently smiled, "You taught me valuable life lessons and it helped me throughout my journey to success," Iruka looked bewildered and didn't know what to say as the hokage continued, "It's all thanks to you that I became, what I am now."

"Wait…" Iruka managed to breathe out, "It…can't…be,"

Lastly, proving to show that the blonde is really who he said he was. He had undone his green jacket and moved his shirt out of his stomach's way, revealing a seal that was known to be by only two people in the world. The Yondaime and Sarutobi.

Naruto, who was quietly eavesdropping, stood stunned and so was his teacher. The rest of the students studied his stomach, but none recognized the symbol.

"What is that?" a student with pink hair whispered. Naruto put his hand over his stomach and wondered confusingly about how this person had the same seal.

"It really is you…" Iruka walked closer examining the face of his older-version of his dead-last student, "…Naruto…"

Everyone gasped as their eyes widened, as for Naruto; he slowly tried to step back but managed to bump into another student. This caused him to a sudden hit on the door, making him abruptly bash it open.

Both his teacher and this 'Naruto' stared. "I knew I felt someone spying on us," the 'older Naruto' spoke,

"But…you can't be…me," the blonde-haired student began, "I'm me! If you're really me then, you must be…" Naruto paused,

The blonde-guy continued Naruto's sentence, "From the future,"

-

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sooooo sorry this was so short, I had to end it there caused I feel full of fatigue now. Well, at least I wrote something right:D

So anyway, I BEG YOU TO REVIEW! Coz, if this fanfic does not get enough then I'm gonna cancel it. If possible, try to tell others about it, please? With a cherry on top of a delicious creamy cake? (Gives the puppy-dog eyes) It would mean an awful lot to me…

Many thnx,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki


	4. Important Notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

I am very sorry I have not uploaded any chapters yet. I have written more chapters of each of my ongoing stories but because there was some technical difficalty with my computer, it had to be taken to an engineer.

When I got it back I heard that everything -repeat- EVERYTHING was **deleted** from my computer including my fanfiction chapters, AMVz, coursework/homework etc. I hope that stupid engineer dies a veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery _painful _death and I curse him to hell. I spent sooooooo much time for each of my chapters and now the effort has been put to waste.

I am very sorry to say, that I will NOT be going to write anymore chapters because I will be cancelling **ALL** my stories and I'm giving up on making any further amvz (blame it all on that spamming engineer -.-)

Until I at least get a new laptop I'll TRY to continue but till then, I am truly sorry for the disappointment :(

* * *

Thank you for your attention,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki

P.S This notice will be put in all my stories.


End file.
